urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Chase series
Megan Chase series — by Stacia Kane, author of the Downside Ghosts series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Light Urban Fantasy / UF/PNR Series Description or Overview ✥ When psychological counselor Megan Chase promises listeners to her new radio call-in show she’ll slay their personal demons, they believe her. So do the personal demons. Megan doesn’t know she’s the only human alive without a personal demon on her shoulder. This, coupled with her psychic abilities, makes her a valuable weapon for any demon mob-like “family” lucky enough to gain her allegiance. It also makes her a serious threat not just to the personal demons, but to a soul-sucking Legion of Hell known as The Accuser. The Accuser already has an old score to settle with Megan, and sees this as the perfect time to do it. ~ Maryse's Book Blog Lead's Species * Telepath, therapist, radio host Primary Supe *Demons What Sets it Apart * emotional depth and likeableness Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative mainly form Megan's perspective. Books in Series Megan Chase series: # Personal Demons (2008) # Demon Inside (2009) # Demon Possessed (2010) Other Series by Author onsite *Downside Ghosts series World Building Setting Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ demons, witch, ghosts, soul-sucker, psychics, Fire Demon, fire magic, zombies, angels, psyche-demon powers, exorcism, “exorcism convention”, demon possession, faith-healers, , , Glossary: * Personal Demons: subset of demons—those which encourage humans to do destructive acts—are out to get Megan. * Gretneg: leader of Personal Demons, similar to a Mafia don * Meegra: personal demon group 'Groups & Organizations': * Fearbusters: World ✥ Psychologist and closet psychic; Megan Chase a.k.a. dr. Demon Slayer is the newest radio star in a call-in show. Her slogan is: "How may I slay your demons today?" (A motto she finds ridiculous. Sadly, her boss loves it.) Unfortunately for Meigan, her clients are not the only ones that seem to believe the statement; so do the personal demons. Due to a traumatic occurrence when she was 16, Megan is the only human without a small, personal demon on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. This fact, coupled with her being psychic, makes her the target of an army of tiny personal demons and and ancient, highly dangerous soul-sucking demon known as The Accuser. ~ GR reader| Marianne ✥ Personal Demons: Little bald reptilian-like creatures that sit perched on people’s shoulders – encouraging them to do bad, nefarious things. It puts a whole new spin on Megan’s psychiatry background, and has her questioning everyone’s motives and free will when ‘personal demons’ are whispering in their ears. ~ Alpha reader Protagonist ✥ Megan Chase: Part of what makes Megan such a gifted counselor is that she’s a mind-reader, literally. When she drops her shields, she can slide into her patient’s mind and see the thing he is (or isn’t) describing. She tries to only use this skill to help those paying her to do so, but when she arrives home after a flustering first night on the radio to find a tall, chiseled man on her doorstep, she goes for the read. Only Megan can’t read him, and the look on his face says he knows it. ~ Vampire Book Club Megan has one seriously toxic family. Hidden in her family’s past is a secret that helped create Megan’s present situation. Only through facing her past demons—both literal and metaphorical — can she survive the confrontation that lies ahead. ~ SSF ✥ Greyson Dante: fire demon sent to protect Megan for unknown reasons. He’s gorgeous and tempting, with protruding black scales and a smile to die for. ~ Alpha Reader He informs her that demons are real and, more importantly, alerts her that the subset of personal demons — those which encourage humans to do destructive acts — are out to get her. They took her show’s tagline seriously and now the word is out: End Dr. Megan Chase before she ends us. He consistently protects Megan, including drumming up bodyguards for her, but she can tell he’s keeping things from her. ~ Vampire Book Club Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Stacia Kane * Website: Stacia Kane ~ official website * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Romantic Urban Fantasy Bio: Stacia Kane has been a phone psychic, a customer service representative, a bartender, and a movie theatre usher. Writing is more fun than all of them combined. She wears a lot of black, still makes great cocktails, likes to play music loud in the car, and thinks Die Hard is one of the greatest movies ever made. She believes in dragons and the divine right of kings, and is a fervent Ricardian. She lives outside Atlanta with her husband and their two little girls. ~ FF * Full Bio: Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: none listed — Source: ISFdb Other Contributors: * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Pocket Books * Author/Book Page: :: Juno Books / Pocket :: # Personal Demons: Paperback, 335 pages, Pub: April 29th 2008—ISBN 0809572559 # Demon Inside: Paperback, 353 pages, Pub: July 28th 2009—ISBN 1439155070 # Demon Possessed: Paperback, 321 pages, Pub: February 23rd 2010—ISBN 1439167613 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Personal Demons (2008): Megan promises listeners to her new radio call-in show that she'll "slay their personal demons," and they believe her. So do the personal demons... although she doesn't know it, Megan is the only human without a demon on her shoulder! Megan and her allies - a demon lover who both protects and seduces her with devilish intensity, a witch with poor social skills, and three cockney guard demons - have to deal not only with the personal demons, but a soul-sucker, ghosts of Megan's past, and a reporter who threatens to destroy Megan's career! ~ Goodreads | Personal Demons (Megan Chase, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Demon Inside (2009): Hanging out with demons can be hell.... It's been three months since psychologist Megan Chase made the stunning discovery that the world is filled with demons, and once more the situation is too hot to handle. Ironically, Megan -- the only person in the world without a little personal demon sitting on her shoulder -- has become the leader of a demon "family," but now some unknown arcane power is offing her demons in a particularly unpleasant fashion. And while her demon lover Greyson Dante is still driving her wild with desire, he's also acting strangely evasive. Then there's the truth about Megan's past -- the truth she's never known. Caught between personal problems and personal demons, Megan is having one hell of a hard time. Will the help of her Cockney guard demons and her witch friend Tera be enough so that Megan can finally resolve the past, survive the present, and face the future? ~ Goodreads | Demon Inside (Megan Chase, #2) by Stacia Kane ✤ BOOK THREE—Demon Possessed (2010): Psychologist and psychic Megan Chase has grown remarkably comfortable hanging out with demons. The demon "family" she leads is happy, her solo practice is stabilizing, and she and her steamy demon lover, Greyson Dante, are closer than ever. But when the couple books a week at a luxury hotel to attend a meeting of demon leaders, some unanticipated problems appear. An FBI agent with an unhealthy interest in less-than-legitimate demon business practices shows up; the demon community is urging Megan to undergo the rite that will make her a real demon; and a slightly shady minister is holding one of his wildly popular "weekend exorcisms" just down the road. And oh, yes, someone with scary magical abilities is attempting to kill her. Then, just when it seems as if things couldn't possibly get any worse, a secret comes to light that could jeopardize Megan and Greyson's future -- if Megan manages to live that long. With things heating up, it's becoming difficult for her to keep a cool head... ~ Goodreads | Demon Possessed (Megan Chase, #3) First Sentences # Personal Demons (2008) — "Welcome back to Personal Demons,” Megan said into the microphone. “Our next caller is Regina. Hi, Regina, how can I slay your personal demons?" # Demon Inside (2009) — Megan slammed on the brakes, sending Rocturnus's little body flying into the windshield. # Demon Possessed (2010) — The woman shifted on the ivory leather couch and smiled. Quotes * Stacia Kane Quotes (Author of Unholy Ghosts) ~ Goodreads * Megan Chase Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Personal Demons (Megan Chase, #1) by Stacia Kane *Lists That Contain Demon Inside (Megan Chase, #2) by Stacia Kane *Lists That Contain Demon Possessed (Megan Chase, #3) by Stacia Kane Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) *Kitty Norville series *WVMP Radio series See Category links at bottom of page Notes & Tid-bits See Also * Downside Ghosts series * Stacia Kane * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Books | Stacia Kane ~ Author *Megan Chase series by Stacia Kane ~ Goodreads *Stacia Kane ~ FF *Megan Chase - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Megan Chase Series ~ Shelfari *Megan Chase | Series ~ LibraryThing *Megan Chase series by Stacia Kane ~ FictFact *Stacia Kane - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) *Stacia Kane – Megan Chase Series Reading Order ~ Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *SFF Author Stacia Kane | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews World, Characters, etc: *Megan Chase Series ~ Shelfari Series order: # Personal Demons (2008) # Demon Inside (2009) # Demon Possessed (2010) Book Reviews: *Review: Personal Demons (Megan Chase #1) by Stacia Kane | Vampire Book Club *ALPHA reader: 'Personal Demons' Megan Chase #1 by Stacia Kane *Book Chick City – REVIEW: Personal Demons by Stacia Kane *Book Review: Personal Demons | Absurdly Nerdly *Personal Demons: Fast-paced plot + humor + romance | Fantasy Literature: Audiobook *Review: Personal Demons by Stacia Kane | Urban Fantasy Land *Review: Personal Demons by Stacia Kane - Jackie Uhrmacher *~ *ALPHA reader: 'Demon Inside' Megan Chase #2 by Stacia Kane *Demon Inside: Stacia Kane can paint a vivid picture! | Fantasy Literature: Audiobook *ALPHA reader: 'Demon Inside' Megan Chase #2 by Stacia Kane *KRISTY BERRIDGE: Book Review: Demon Inside by Stacia Kane *Demon Inside by Stacia Kane | One Good Book Deserves Another *~ *Review: Demon Possessed by Stacia Kane | The Discriminating Fangirl *Demon Possessed by Stacia Kane | Bitten by Books *Book Review - Demon Possessed by Stacia Kane - Maryse's Book Blog *Demon Possessed: Everything comes together | Fantasy Literature: Audiobook Series Reviews *READ ALONG: MEGAN CHASE SERIES BY STACIA KANE (Book#3) | Paranormal Cravings *▶ Book Series Review- Megan Chase Trilogy by Stacia Kane - YouTube Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * Author: *Stacia Kane ~ official website *Stacia Kane - Wikipedia *Stacia Kane ~ Live Journal Community, Fan Sites: *Stacia Kane ~ Live Journal *(2) Stacia Kane ~ FB *StaciaKane (@StaciaKane) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Personal Demons (Megan Chase -1) by Stacia Kane.jpg|1. Personal Demons (Megan Chase series) by Stacia Kane ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.staciakane.net/books/personal-demons/ Demon Inside (Megan Chase #2) by Stacia Kane.jpg|2. Demon Inside (2009—Megan Chase series) by Stacia Kane ~ Excerpt|link= http://www.staciakane.net/books/demon-inside/ Demon Possessed (Megan Chase #3) by Stacia Kane.jpg|3. Demon Possessed (2010—Megan Chase series) by Stacia Kane ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.staciakane.net/books/demon-possessed Category:Psychic Powers as Main Supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Zombies Category:Telepathy, Mind Talk, Mind Reading Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Demons Category:Psychics Category:Witches Category:Light UF Category:Humor Category:Female Lead Category:Series